onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aida Aida no Mi
3 things 1. Thank you for the fine-example. I was really surprised when I saw it the first time. I really appreciate it, although originally I use this page in a fight-topic as an explanation what my Devil Fruit is. But thank you for it ;). 2. If somebody here can write kanji or in japanese, I am wandering how my Aida Aida No Mi would look in this language. As still it's being left out and it annoys me to see that little line, however, I really think it is necessary, this is the page I've been working on the most. 3. If anybody has some ideas about new moves, you are welcome to submit them in the talk-page. Keep in mind that all moves, as far as I concern, need to be location-specific. Like School, Circus, Station etc. That's pretty much the theme, however, exceptions may be made (Flower & Mirror) but that was just because I haven't thought of a more appropriate name for their actions. That's pretty much all, thank you all :). Kraken 13:13, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... How about something like: :Aida Party; dozens of portals open up randomly causing confusion on the battle field. The unpredictable nature of the portals means enemies can end up scattered around. :Aida Prison; Traps a person in an endless loop until user commands cease and desceases the move.One-Winged Hawk 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::In regard to the "Finest", this is want I want from every page on this wikia. This is, in my opinion, the best page on this wikia. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Pointer Perhaps "Venus Fly-Trap" move needs a rename. A venus fly trap catches prey by waiting for it to step on the hairs inside its trap. Or perhaps if you keep the name, rethink the move. The alternative move I can think of is a series of portals spread across a room and the only way through them is to pick one and hope for the best. If you choose correctly you get through the portals but each one closes after you exit. However, there is one (or more) that leds to danger on the other side instead of freedom, thus you are "trapped" in an unescapable death sitation. One-Winged Hawk 13:00, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Alternatively, they close at different speeds as you step through and some may close as you are still passing through. I also point out "fly-Traps" are the second fastest moving plant, if you would like something to toy wth. One-Winged Hawk 13:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::The idea behind the Venus Trap was that actually, it's an extension of Aida Flower. While not just actually just stab from every direction, also create an explosion with it. This is mostly for an additional move to catch them off guard after they already understand the normal Flower. Which is blockable by simply blocking in every direction while then suddenly it also explodes. The reason why I picked Venus Trap as a name, is because it first needed to be a Flower (for the previeus name), and then a Venus Flytrap (minus fly) because it catches an opponent off-guard. That was actually the idea. I'm not that big of a fan for unescapable deaths. Kraken 13:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Is this a variation? There's already a Doa-Doa Fruit, which essentially does the same thing as this. The only difference is that they're portals Instead of doors & you can replicate them. --Pooka2 (talk) 15:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC)